


...get ready for it

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Nudity, Other, Sketchbook, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: ...another one from the sketchbook.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	...get ready for it

...so, do I tell the straights that I've been interpreting Hilde as genderfluid this whole time or do I not say anything?

Whoops. Looks like I did. Sorry folks, my 2xH pairing is actually super fucking queer!

For real though. I interpret Hilde as genderfluid and demisexual while Duo is bi as fuck.

So one might have a taco and the other might have a hot dog but that doesn't make this a hetero pairing ;D


End file.
